


Unexpected

by Mikota



Series: Dorks In Love [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Clothed Sex, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikota/pseuds/Mikota
Summary: Believing that the rumours of a relationship between Bloodhound and Mirage to be one of fiction, Octavio Silva had begun flirting with Elliott Witt since the moment they first met. He'd found himself attracted to both the tracker and their rumoured partner, though the daredevil truly believed that neither one would be interested in him.However he's in for a surprise that could change everything.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by: [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf)
> 
> Sorta scribbled this down, possibly will be rewritten later

Octavio cried out in surprise when a rough hand grabbed a hold of the back if his vest, nearly lifting him clear off the ground as whoever his attacker was dragging him into a side room. The door shutting behind him was loud in his ears, the daredevil attempting to elbow the other in the ribs, a hand roughly closing around his wrist to twist his arm up behind his back, another pressing his face into the wall. 

Breathing heavily the daredevil felt his heartbeat skip a beat when a body pressed flush against his back. “Wh-What are you-”

“Be calm,  _ elskan _ .”

Octavio’s brow furrowed in confusion at the familiar voice. “Bloodhound? Yo, what the hell is going on,  _ compadre _ ?”

There was a moment of silence before Octavio found himself flipped around, shoved back up against the wall, Bloodhound pressing up against him. “S-Seriously, what did I do?”

Bloodhound was silent for several moments, eyes of smoky glass cutting into him, dangling ornaments of wire clinking together as their head tilted. “Do you like Elliott?” They questioned suddenly.

The question had Octavio hesitating, the situation beginning to dawn on him. Yes, he had been flirting with the other legend for a while now, being very forward and public with his interest in Elliott… The daredevil had heard rumours that Elliott and Bloodhound were a thing, but that’s all it had been: rumours. He’d never once seen the two together in a way that even hinted at the fact they were lovers, and Octavio had passed it off as being a one time thing at most.

Now, perhaps, he’d been wrong.

“Look,  _ compadre _ , I’m not trying to step on your toes.” Octavio stammered out, holding his hands up in a defensive way, “yeah Elliott’s hot but if you and him are a th-”

Bloodhound pressed more firmly against him, roughly grinding against the daredevil. “Would you fuck him?” The words came out in a near-hiss, Octavio whimpering softly as his face warmed at the unexpected question.

Squirming with the pleasurable friction, Octavio had to fight the urge to wrap his legs around the hunter’s waist, the daredevil using all of his nearly non-existent willpower in an attempt to hide the fact he was turned on. “I-I mean, yeah I would but that was before-” the daredevil choked on his words when a gloved hand reached down to roughly grope him through his pants. 

“ _ M-mierda! _ ”

“What about me?” 

The question caught him off guard, Octavio looking into the glassy eyes of the mask in confused trepidation. “I-I mean, yeah I would… I just never thought I had a chance with you - with  _ either  _ of you to be honest,” the younger legend found himself rambling in his nervousness even as Bloodhound huffed in amusement.

“Mirage and I,” Bloodhound murmured softly, knee firmly pressing between Octane’s legs as they thought for a moment, “are a package deal.”

Octavio bit his lip to try and hold back a moan, the hunter expertly gripping him through his jeans,, twisting their hand in such a way it had him nearly sobbing.

“Wh-what?”

“It means,  _ elskan _ , if you get one, you have to take both.”

Shaking slightly with need, Octavio’s brow furrowed in confusion, nervous brown eyes attempting to search the tinted glass of Bloodhound’s mask. He couldn’t see the older legend’s eyes, couldn’t hope to try and find understanding in their expression when it was concealed the way it was.

“I-I don’t understand,” the younger legend stammered.

Bloodhound made a sound of amusement as the mask leant closer, knee pressing up between the daredevil’s legs so Octavio found himself reflexively grabbing at their shoulders for support. A moan escaped him as he ground down on the hunter’s knee, hips rolling even as Bloodhound’s mask brushed the younger’s ear.

“It means Elliott wants you, and so do I,” the tracker whispered, the low tone in which they spoke sending a shiver of delight down Octavio’s spine.

An elbow hooked under the knee of the adrenaline junkie’s right prosthetic, Octavio whining softly when he found himself having to rely on Bloodhound’s strength to keep him upright. He felt extremely vulnerable like this, attempting to balance on one foot while pressed against the wall, the larger legend pressing the full length of their bodies together. Held in this way, Octavio could feel  _ everything _ pressed against him, Bloodhound rolling their hips against his ass, breathing noticeably more labored than it had been even a moment ago.

“I-I…” Octavio struggled to find the words he wanted through the haze of pleasure beginning to steal away all coherent thought. Was Bloodhound proposing he… Octavio wasn’t sure what they were proposing.

“Elliott and I,” Bloodhound spoke up again, seeming to pick up on the uncertainty in the younger’s expression, “would like to… date you. You, with the two of us. Do you understand what I am asking,  _ elskan? _ ”

A soft whine spilled from between Octavio’s lips when Bloodhound ceased all movement, the daredevil squirming in an attempt to get some of that wonderful friction back, the hunter’s grip on his thigh tightening.

Growling at the denial, Octavio pouted up at Bloodhound, fingers gripping the leather jacket so tightly his knuckles went white. He gave a demanding jerk, hazel gaze one of hopeful pleading, the tracker humming in amusement before speaking again. “Do you understand what I am asking? If you do not want this, you only need say so, and I will leave.”

“No!” Octavio gasped out, wriggling in the firm grasp as he directed the older legend with a needy look, “ _ por favor lo quiero! Por favor no pares! _ ”

Bloodhound tilted their head, wire ornaments clinking against one another with the sudden movement, Octavio growling in frustration when the hunter still made no movement to continue. 

“I want it, please,” the daredevil finally managed, attempting to rub against the hunter. “I want it so badly, please don’t stop! I want you both!”

This seemed to be the confirmation Bloodhound had wanted, the tracker tightening their grip on the daredevil’s thigh as they propped his leg up against their shoulder and began to grind against him again.

A moan escaped from between parted lips, Octavio’s fingers curling around fistsfulls of Bloodhound’s jacket as the pleasure began to build again. He could feel the hunter’s arousal against his own, the younger legend gasping when Bloodhound gave a sharp thrust again him, his own hips bucking in an attempt to meet the tracker’s movements. 

“ _ Oh dios, por favor te quiero! _ ” The daredevil found himself babbling as Bloodhound’s hips met his again, the younger legend’s arms wrapping tightly around the tracker’s neck as he leaned into the thrusts. His cock throbbed from within the confines of his pants, sweat breaking out on his forehead as Bloodhound thrust against him. “ _ Más duro por favor! _ ”

Bloodhound huffed against his ear, the tracker catching the smaller legend when Octavio slipped, gloved hand helping the daredevil regain his balance before continuing their assault. Heat wormed it’s way into their core, the heavy layers of their hunting attire becoming uncomfortable as they drank in each sound the daredevil made, took int he way his face twisted up so cutely as he drew closer to the edge. 

“ _ M-mierda _ ,” Octavio swore, squirming against Bloodhound as he attempted to pull the tracker even closer. “I-I can’t, I’m going t-to cu-cum.”

The tracker growled low in their throat, doubling their efforts much to Octavio’s clear enjoyment if the little cry of pleasure was anything to go by. “Then cum,  _ elskan _ .” They responded, voice strained with their own struggle.

Octavio’s back arched up against them, nails digging into their jacket as he buried his face in the curve of their throat, hot little gasps causing the warmth of his breath to ghost over Bloodhound’s flesh between helmet and the many layers of clothing. They shuddered at the foreign sensation, grip tightening on the younger legend as they ground their hips together in order to reach their own completion.

Shaking with post-coital bliss, Octavio didn’t loosen his hold on the tracker even as he came back to full coherence. He could feel the tracker shaking slightly as their grip loosened ever so slightly, chest rising and falling as their heavy breathing sounded loud in his ear.

“Are you alright?” The tracker questioned, Octavio squirming a little. “Put me down?” He responded softly, a grunt spilling free as Bloodhound carefully slid them down to the floor, Octavio finding he quit disliked the sticky feeling in his pants less than the cold feeling that came with the tracker’s body no longer pressing against him.

Bloodhound repeated the question, a little more urgently this time, and Octavio quickly nodded. “More than alright,  _ compadre _ ,” the daredevil answered as he flashed the older legend a grin. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again, maybe with…” he paused for a moment as if thinking, “less clothes.”

The tracker seemed to study him for a moment before a sound that could most closely be described as a chuckle reached the younger legend. “There will be enough time to do more than that,” Bloodhound answered in a nonchalant tone. “However I promised Elliott I wouldn’t be  _ too _ selfish.”

Octavio snorted at the statement even as warmth spread over his face, Bloodhound seeming to notice as gloved fingers reached out to run through damp black and green hair, a smugness seeming to emanate from them as their head tilted in what could be described as almost teasing. The daredevil found himself helplessly ensnared by the intensity of the gaze he could feel from behind the smoked lenses of the mask, even moreso by the words whispered into his ear: “Let’s go find him, shall we?”

  
  



End file.
